The story of Two Kougras
by Moonclan0Leader0Starchaser
Summary: Follow the story of a shadow kougra named kid and the story of of the other kougras as he tries to find out who his parents areNot to good at summaries and a cross over of Avatar
1. Prologue

A shriek came from a den made of leaves and twigs, a white kougra lied panting hard, "that's it angel your almost done the last cub is coming" Angel let out another shriek, her mate a shadow kougra tried to calm her, a minute passed and finally a silver kougra, walked up to her gently lowering a small black cub next to her. She licked her two cubs, one was black the other was black and white "there beautiful what are you going to name them?" her mate Talak asked "Hm? I know the black and white one will be Yinang, and the black one is…" but she didn't finish because then they heard someone yell, in a panicked voice "LUPE'S IN THE CAMP!" just then a shadow lupe with a spiked collar burst in! Talak growled anger flooding into his eyes and leapt in front of Angel, but the lupe just batted him aside sending him into the caves wall knocking him unconscious. "Talak" Angel yelled Silver the silver kougra leapt at the lupe too but was slammed into the wall to, the lupe grabbed her black cub ignoring the other one" No give him back "she cried helplessly, the lupe smiled kicking her in the stomach, she cried in pain and fell to the floor clutching her stomach where the lupe kicked her, her crying and yelling could be heard as the lupe ran threw the forest. A day passed and he finally arrived in some sort of place where lupes, tonus, Bori's, Kougras, and many other neopets were passing them he walked into a large temple, inside he opened a huge door and walked in the door slamming behind him there a wall of fire covered two figures one was a human shaped figure with a booming voice the other showed him self, he was an orange kougra with a scar descending from his eye to his muzzle, he walked out of the flames. "What have you brought me suraske? A black cub?" The lupe nodded "good job know take him to takura we will raise him as our own now go" he bellowed as suraske scurried out. Taking him to a Pink kougra two cubs were already beside her "here you go" Suraske said putting the black cub next to her "just what I wanted thank you" as Suraske walked away "too bad you won't remember your parents" she said in a sweet, sickening voice, she let out an evil cackle the cub squealing next to her.


	2. Chapter 1

A jet-black kougra bounded threw a beautiful green field, around him he had three petpets, a gallion flew above his head, on his right was a noil, and on his left was a meowclops, they collapsed in a heap laughing "Shadow why are you playing?" a stern voice asked, the black kougra stood up quickly, his mentor and mother called him Shadow but his real name was called kid because his mother never gave him a name so everybody just calls him kid, "I-I'm sorry Kudo I."But he just laughed "with out me!" he said and pounced on him, Kudo was Shadow's mentor his brothers had more advanced mentor's, The third youngest of the three brothers was Ty his mentor is a strong ground fighter named Judo, the third oldest is Jack his mentor was a specialist at machines, and the oldest brother Hikage his mentor was the strongest Firebender and fighter general Namiku.

"So shadow who are your friends" Kudo asked, "The meowclops name is Mike, the noil's name is nojel, and the Gallion is Nagare" Shadow said smiling, suddenly four figures jumped out at them, shadow easily dogged them as the tumbled to the ground "hey guy's better luck next time", a green zafara, green bori, blue kougra, and white lupe, went sprawling into the ground, they all started laughing but then a low growl came from above them, the stopped looking up with fear there stood Hikage and General Namiku"get up you fools and come on it's time to chose your animals your going to ride" as they turned and walked away the five of the jumped up with joy giving each other a high five "YEAH!".


	3. Chapter 2

Shadow and his friends followed General Namiku, as they reached the stables Namuiku put his paw in front of Kudo" not you the Fire lords wish to see you." shadow stopped and looked at his mentor in worried eyes "don't worry I'll be fine" he whispered as he left.

Shadow walked into the stables and walked carefully around looking at each animal he saw komodo rinos, ostrich horses, and tigers. He looked at the tigers all of them were black with orange stripes and on there faces they wore shiny golden armor masks, except for one he was a forest green with orange stripes and had a bronze amour mask. But he turned his head eyes wide as he stood up along with the other animals there was a yell "**LOOK OUT IT'S ON A RAMPAGE**!" Shadow saw it a large komodo rhino was charging right at him!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kudo was escorted to the fire lord by two powerful draiks, Namiku in front of him; he saw a large temple up ahead and soon he was swallowed up in its darkness. Namiku bowed on one knee and " My lord I have brought the one you wish to speak with" he announced to the fire lord "Good know you can leave"Namiku bowed and growled at the draiks "let's go!" Kudo looked into the red flames that covered the two fire lords the human fire lord and the neopets fire lord," and how can I serve you my lords?"Kudo asked,

"You can serve us by going on a mission with the banished prince to find the avatar, bring your apprentice and the others." then the human lord spook up

"Also take the three new cubs and their parents with you on the journie"kudo stood rooted to the spot. What were the thinking taking three cubs that were only 5 years old! Exept for the third one he was 3 years older, but was blind and deaf in one ear!

"But my lord there are only children not even 11 yet! There too young to go to battle!" The neopets lord smiled "that is why they are going. To be killed they are week and worthless to the fire nation. Know **GO**!" he yowled. As kudo walked away the Firelord called back "oh and Kudo make sure they die!" as he walked out he head a yell come from the stables, "Oh, no" dread flooded over him" **Shadow**!"


End file.
